The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Vehicle gauges are known to be lighted and have proven satisfactory for their given purposes; however, such gauges are not without their share of limitations. Limitations may consist of gauges that light in only a single color or light, pointers that illuminate in the same color of light as surrounding lighted gauge portions, and gauges that are not highlighted vis-à-vis the area immediately surrounding the pointer.
In recognition of such limitations, initiatives are being taken in the gauge industry to improve upon or change gauge lighting to make such lighted gauges easier to see by using different colors, to ensure that gauges may be read more quickly upon viewing, and to reduce strain on the eyes of drivers, which predominantly occurs during non-daylight, or darkness hours. What is needed then is a gauge that directs light to a pointer and surrounding numerical indicia and graduations to make the gauge easier to see by using different colors, a gauge with a pointer that is noted by different colors, and a gauge that reduces strain on the eyes of a driver.